


the dance

by ebonynightwriter



Series: Terraqua Week 2019 [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Castle of Dreams, Dancing, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Growing Up, Land of Departure, Over the Years, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Pre-Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Radiant Garden, Slow Dancing, Terraqua Week (Kingdom Hearts), Terraqua Week 2019, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonynightwriter/pseuds/ebonynightwriter
Summary: The four times Terra watches Aqua dance, and the one time he does it himself.





	the dance

**Author's Note:**

> -.-
> 
> **[terraqua week (2019) // day 4](http://ebonynightwriter.tumblr.com/tagged/mine:%20terraqua%20week%202019)** · dance
> 
> -.-
> 
> **A/N:**I've always wanted to do a 5-Things fic but for some reason I've never actually written one. Glad I finally got around to it!

**i. **or that time he wasn't supposed to

  
  


Terra is late. He knows it because the sun was halfway up his wall when he opened his eyes and Aqua wasn't in her room. He runs down the hall, swinging around corners and swerving around the legs of every acolyte he passes, going as fast as his legs will carry him.

He turns the last corner to the training hall, seeing the doors were already closed and he thinks _that little brat_ – she must have planned this from the start. She'd only been here two months and she was already trying to take the Master's time all to herself. The thought of it makes his blood boil. She didn't deserve it, he's been there much longer – she didn't know enough yet.

He slows his run to a walk as he approaches the door, slowly opening it to a crack. Peeking inside, he finds Aqua in the middle of the hall – and the Master nowhere in sight.

He blinks. _Wait... what?_

He sticks his face in more, watching as Aqua moves strangely about the hall. Her movement was light, and mostly on her toes, which she barely let touch the ground before she went bounding off somewhere else. She spun and twirled as she went, keeping her arms close to her torso while she let her legs stretch out far, flying through the air. Terra keeps watching with a mix of confusion and disgust. This was certainly no footwork the Master had showed them – _she was doing it all wrong!_

Pushing the door open, he marches forward.

“Hey, Aqu–!”

“Ah, Terra,” someone calls behind him. “I'm surprised you're awake.”

He spins around to the voice. “Master?”

Eraqus pushes the remaining door aside, walking into the room in a brisk yet careful manner. Stopping in front of Terra, he looks down at the young boy (his mouth gaping open) and continues:

“Aqua came to me this morning to ask if she could use the hall for practice,” he says. “We were going to let you sleep in.”

Terra closes his mouth.

“But I—”

“Master!” Aqua calls, running up to the two of them. “I've gone through the forms you showed me.”

“Good,” Eraqus nods. “Let us see.”

With a quick bow, Aqua moves back to the center of the room. Taking a breath, she slowly brings her hands up her body and out to her sides, going through the same motions as Terra had seen before. Confusion rattles in his brain as she goes through the routine – how would this ever work into swordsmanship?!

“Very good, Aqua,” Eraqus says, stepping forward. “Now, let me show you another step.”

Crossing his arms, Terra dips his chin toward the floor, watching her the whole time.

_Girls are weird,_ he thinks.

  
  


**ii. **or that time the sun was in his eyes

  
  


When she trains, she dances.

It's something Terra doesn't think much about. It had been years since he encountered her in that hall, watching her perform her leaps and twirls, and since then it just become a natural thing to see. Only on occasion would he take notice, his own training discarded as she steps about the yard, each move and swing of her blade done with grace and clarity, striking exactly as needed.

She catches him, more often than not, her limbs paused for the briefest moment as she looks at him from the corner of her eye. He jumps within his skin and turns his head away, making some quick motion to get back into his training. Ven prods him at times, and he shrugs it off with an excuse (the sun was in my eye—)

He looks back to see her smiling, knowing she's only pretending to believe him.

  
  


**iii. **or that time he doesn't want to listen

  
  


“And what is this dangerous task, Terra?” Aqua asks. “It doesn't sound like what the Master told you to do.”

He turns in her direction, brow creasing as he meets her gaze. _Why would she question my motives?_

“It may be a different route,” he says. “But I'm fighting the darkness.”

“I'm not so sure,” Aqua replies. “I've been to the same worlds as you, and I've seen what you've done. You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness.”

The hairs on his neck stand on edge.

_Ah–_ he thinks,_ so that's it._

Ven leans toward her.

“Listen to yourself, Aqua,” he says, arms waving about. “Terra would never—”

“You mean you've been spying on me?” Terra says, getting straight to the point. “Is that what he said to do? The Master's orders?”

She takes a breath as if to speak, then looks away. Ven does the same.

“Aqua...”

Finally, she finds her words. “He was only—”

_Excuses._

“I get it,” he says. He turns around, walking away...

Ven calls after him. “Terra—”

“Just stay put!” he shouts. “I'm on my own now, all right?”

He moves forward – Aqua calls after him.

“Terra, please! Listen!” she says. “The Master has no reason to distrust you, really! He was just worried.”

He doesn't respond. She and the Master can dance over their words and reason all they want – the meaning was still there.

They didn't trust him.

Now, he was on his own.

  
  


**iv. **or that time he couldn't help her

  
  


In the muddled haze of darkness, he finds himself in moments of clarity. In them, visions appear before his eyes, and he feels like he's watching a some kind dream – one where he fights against Aqua, though the how or why of the battle is unknown to him. It was a puzzle to be sure, but thinking on it only made his head heavy as the darkness slipped over him again...

_Who...am I?_

Aqua strikes with her Keyblade.

“Give Terra back!” she shouts.

With that, he remembers.

_I'm Terra._

The visions become clearer. In them, he charges forward, the darkness flowing from his body. Aqua rolls out of the way, but he keeps after her.

_My body... _he thinks. _But... that isn't me..._

“Terra!” he hears her shout. “I know you're in there!”

“I'm here!” he yells back. He tries to look inside himself, but all he sees is darkness – _Xehanort's darkness._

_That's right..._ he thinks. _Xehanort's heart is inside mine – he's trying to take control._

He watches Xehanort's Keyblade strike, only to hit the ground where Aqua once stood. She runs around him, Keyblade shining with light as she dashes forward, lashing out in a series of blows. Xehanort dodges them all with ease, and then strikes again. It's a deadly dance, one that could go either way.

_I can't let this happen.. _he thinks. _I have to help her._

Placing a hand on his chest, Terra digs deep, summoning whatever light he could that remained within his heart. This wasn't the end yet – Xehanort hasn't taken full control.

_Just keep fighting, Aqua. I'll be there soon._

  
  


**v. **or that time she dances for real

  
  


The Castle of Dreams shines.

High above in the balcony, Terra looks over the colorful ballroom, watching as well-dressed men and women move and dance through the night. There was an energy about the room, a calming light that flowed through the hearts of all who stood within. The warmth of the light put his own heart at ease – it had been far too long since he had felt this way, even though months had past since Xehanort's defeat.

So wrapped within his own thoughts, he doesn't hear the sound of the glass slippers moving across the stone until she's standing right beside him. Looking to his side, Terra jumps in surprise.

“Cinderella! Er, sorry,” he corrects himself. “I mean, Your Highness—”

A bubble of laughter comes from the Princess.

“That's quiet alright, Terra,” she says, putting a hand in front of her chin. “You can call me whatever you'd like.”

“Well, if it's all the same to you,” he says. “Is there something I can do for you?”

“Yes,” she nods, clasping her hands at the front of her dress. “I was wondering if you might entertain me with a dance.”

“A dance?” he asks, shocked at her request. Placing an arm against the balcony, he looks to the people gathered below. “I don't know, Your Highness. I'm afraid I'm not much of a dancer.”

“Well,” she says, holding out her hands. “You'll never know unless you try.”

She remains still, arms outstretched at him. Terra watches her for moment, then he takes a deep breath, and offers her his arm. They travel down the stairs and through the hallway that lead to the ballroom, the guards at the end parting as he leads her into the large hall. Guests pause themselves as they past, and Terra feels the air beneath his neck turn hot and humid, feeling under-dressed.

Cinderella turns to him as they reach the room's center. She gets in close, and he places a hand around her waist. His palm is sweating as she puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you nervous?” she asks.

“Of course,” Terra replies, keeping a close eye on the space between them. “I'd hate to step on a Princess' toes.”

“Oh, you don't have to worry about that,” Cinderella says. “I'm quite good myself.”

He grins. “At least one of us is.”

She returns the smile, and they dance across the floor. Being more experienced, Cinderella takes the lead more than him, though Terra would hardly object. They sway and rock and even do a few twirls (to his relief he does not make her dizzy). After some time, Terra suddenly becomes aware of all the people watching them – Ven included.

“Where is your other friend?” Cinderella asks, head turning about the room. “I don't see her.”

“Aqua?” he asks, craning his neck behind him. “I'm not sure.”

The music ends, and they part. Cinderella smooths her hands over her dress.

“Well, please tell me if you find her,” she says. “I would like a dance with her as well.”

Terra smiles, giving her a bow.

“Of course, Your Highness.”

Cinderella curtsy's, then walks across the dance floor toward the waiting Prince. As she leaves, Terra takes another look around the ballroom, not seeing Aqua anywhere.

_Where had she gone off to?_

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


After searching the castle, he finds her in the courtyard. The air is cool and the night is dark, her figure is just able stands out against the white stone of the fountain she sat herself upon, eyes drawn to the bridge. An orange glow shines from the clusters of buildings in the town beyond it. In the distance, people walk along the streets.

“There you are,” he says, going around the edge of the fountain. “Why are you all the way out here?”

She watches in silence as he sits down beside her.

“Nothing, really,” she says, looking back to the town. “Just enjoying the view.”

Terra's brow pinches. _What kind of view was this?_

“You should come back inside,” he says, waving a hand toward the castle. “Cinderella was looking for you. Apparently she wants a dance.”

Aqua turns away from the town.

“I don't know,” she says, dropping her gaze to the fountain's clear water. “I don't really feel like dancing tonight.”

They sit in silence. After a long moment, Terra stands.

“At least come inside,” he says, holding out his hand. “I'm not leaving you out here alone.”

She sighs, and places her palm in his. Fingers wrapping around her, Terra pulls her up quickly, holding her hand high in the air. The act takes her by surprise for a moment, then her brown turns, and she throws him a look.

“Terra.”

“What?” he says, lifting a shoulder. “I'm just getting you on your feet.”

“I'm _on_ my feet now,” she replies. “Can I have my hand back?”

“Maybe,” he says. “It'll cost you a dance, though.”

“With the Princess?” she asks. “Or you?”

“I don't see why it can't be both,” he says. A pink flush grows on her face, and she looks away. She stares into nothing for a few passing seconds before bringing her other hand to rest upon his shoulder. He places his free hand against the crook of her back.

“Nervous?” he asks, swaying them side-to-side. She throws him another look, one brow lifting high as she follows his lead.

“Only that you'll step on my toes.”

“I did just fine with the Princess,” he says. “And that was in front of a crowd.”

“You'd better not have made the Prince jealous,” she says.

“I don't think so,” he says, spinning her around. “You might, though.”

She smiles as they come together.

“Quit it,” she says, forcing him to a stop. “What's with you tonight? You're acting weird.”

“I'm just... happy,” he says, lightly shrugging. “Is that strange?”

“Yes,” she replies. His head tilts at her.

“Oh, come on,” he says. “You can't say that.”

“Okay, maybe not strange,” she says, eyes darting to the castle. “Just different.”

She looks back at him. With the cool night around them, he can feel the warmth between their bodies, the heat that radiated in the air. He looks down into her eyes, his palm hot in hers.

“Is different good?”

She stares back at him. She waits a moment, then her hand slowly presses into his shoulder as she leans upward. He closes his eyes as she places a kiss on his cheek, opening as she takes her hands away, her weight falling from him.

“It is,” she says. “Thank you for the dance.”

He smiles back, and lifts a hand around her cheek. Bringing her close, he presses his lips gently to the top of her head. When he pulls away, her cheeks are as red as Lea's hair.

“Come on,” he says, giving his arm. “Let's not keep the Princess waiting.”


End file.
